Goodnight, Captain
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: This was a chance to move on, and he was going to take it. Jack/Alonso.


**Title:** Goodnight, Captain  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Jack/Alonso, mentions of Jack/Ianto  
**Warning:** Slash, sexual content  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own these boys. If I did, Ianto would also be involved.  
**Summary:** This was a chance to move on, and he was going to take it. Jack/Alonso.

**Goodnight, Captain**

Jack watched the Doctor walk away, and knew from his slightly pained expression that he would not be seeing that particular Doctor ever again. They might meet again in future, but, like the last time, he would have a different face, and be a completely different man. This knowledge hurt, but he knew deep down that no matter what, he would always be _his_ Doctor.

Turning his thoughts away from the man who had rescued him from himself, he shifted in his seat so that he was facing the young man to his left – the young man that the Doctor had gestured to a moment earlier. He obviously thought they were a good match, and it was a kind gesture to give him someone to help him out of the pit of depression he had fallen into after Ianto's death. He looked the guy over in appreciation. If he squinted slightly, he actually looked a little like Ianto. Taking a deep breath, he decided to go for it.

"So, Alonso…" The guy turned around, slowly, looking rather surprised. "Going my way?" He tried to flash his usual charming grin, but couldn't quite manage it, and ended up with only a slight smile.

"How do you know my name?" For a second, Jack had actually expected the voice to contain a distinct Welsh accent. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"I'm kinda psychic." He laughed after he spoke, but it sounded a touch forced to him. He hoped Alonso wouldn't pick up on it.

"Really?" Alonso sounded unsure. Jack smiled again and nodded.

"Yeah." He saw a quick flash of a smile on the young man's face, and found to his surprise that it actually stirred something within him. Alonso's eyes briefly roamed over him, and Jack almost grinned at the lust in the gaze.

"Do you… know what I'm thinking right now?" He enjoyed the smirk on Alonso's face, and the look in his eyes. He laughed slightly.

"Oh yeah." As Alonso's smirk widened into a smile, he downed the rest of his drink and set the empty glass on the table, before meeting those blue eyes once again. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness." He leant forward so his face was close to his, and slowly ran his tongue over his lips. He held back a grin as Alonso automatically copied the action without quite knowing he was doing it. "Let's get out of here." He murmured. Alonso nodded quickly, and hopped down off the stool he had been sitting on at the same time as Jack. The ex-Time Agent led the way out of the bar, easily pushing past all sorts of alien life forms, occasionally checking back over his shoulder to make sure Alonso was still following him. Finally, they stepped out into the cool night air. Alonso walked forward slightly, taking a deep breath and exhaling softly. Jack watched him closely. In his mind, he was remembering one of those little moments he shared with Ianto – the Welshman had joined him on a roof in the city, and he had tilted his head back and breathed in the cool air as deeply as Alonso just had, and exhaled it just as softly.

"Jack?" For one second, it was Ianto calling his name. Then the image faded and was replaced with a slightly concerned Alonso. "Everything alright? You're not… having second thoughts, are you?" He looked nervous, and Jack smiled reassuringly.

"No, no." His smile widened slightly. "The only thoughts I'm having right now are… well, you don't need to be psychic to guess." He winked playfully, and Alonso smirked.

"Oh, I think I know what they are." He reached out and tentatively took Jack's hand. His eyes roamed Jack's body, settled on one shoulder, at the stripes on his coat. "Don't think I've seen a uniform coat like this before."

"Royal Air Force." Jack muttered. "Back on the planet Earth. I was a Captain." Alonso smiled, and his other hand came up and smoothed out the front of the coat. He looked up at Jack's face through his eyelashes.

"Well, Captain… you outrank me." He purred. Jack felt a shiver run down his spine, and he let out a slightly shaky breath as Alonso stepped up closer to him. "So tell me, what do you plan on doing to me?" There was a slight pause. "…Sir." The next thing Alonso knew, he was being slammed up against the outside wall of the bar, and Jack was kissing him. He quickly recovered from his initial surprise and kissed back with as much lust and passion as Jack was, reaching up and running his hands through Jack's soft, brown hair. Hands gripped at his hips, forcing his body even closer to Jack's. He moaned softly at the contact, and a tongue slipped into his mouth instantly, slowly tracing the back of his teeth delicately. One of his hands slowly slid down Jack's back, then round to his front so he could push it under his coat. His body was warm even through the fabric of his shirt, and felt so wonderfully firm. The need for air finally became too much to bear, and they broke apart, gasping.

Blue eyes met blue eyes, the lust mirrored in them both. Their bodies were still pressed up close together, and both of them could feel the other's excitement. If anything, it turned both of them on even more. Alonso placed a hand on Jack's cheek, and pulled him down for another kiss – this one was only brief. They kept their faces in close proximity, and their lips met again once, twice, three times. Someone nearby whistled in appreciation, and they quickly stepped away from each other. Alonso blushed slightly, but Jack simply grinned at their spectator and waved him (her? it?) away.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private." Jack said to Alonso with a smile. Alonso smiled and stepped forward, leaning in for another kiss.

"I know just the place." Jack slid his hand down Alonso's spine, resting it on the small of his back in a rather possessive gesture.

"Lead the way." Alonso licked his lips with a smirk and started to walk away from the bar, very much enjoying the feeling of Jack's hand on his back.

Some few paces away, a man in a long brown coat stepped out from the shadows and smiled at their retreating backs, knowing he'd made the right decision.

*

Jack didn't know exactly where they were, but he didn't much care either. All he cared about was the slim, young man kissing him senseless whilst he attempted to push his greatcoat off his shoulders. The heavy coat fell to the floor, and they manoeuvred around it on their way to what Jack assumed – and hoped – was a bedroom. Alonso's jacket came off next, and his cap was tossed aside without a thought. They stumbled through a doorway, shirts being unbuttoned and tongues wrestling together in a battle for dominance – a battle that Jack was already winning. Jack eased his braces off his shoulders so that they hung loose around his thighs, and helped Alonso get his shirt off. They parted briefly so that Alonso could tug his white tee up over his head, and then their lips met again.

Alonso's hands roamed his bare torso, exploring every inch with such delicacy it felt like he was trying to memorise it all. Jack all but tore Alonso's shirt from his body, the need to feel his naked body against his almost too much to bear. His hands dropped to Alonso's hips, and he circled an arm around his waist, pulling him right up against him. They parted again, and Jack tilted his head to press his lips against Alonso's throat. The younger man groaned softly, arching his neck to give Jack better access, whilst his fingers worked on undoing Jack's belt. Jack's heels knocked against something firm and what felt like wood, and then he was falling backwards onto a soft, cushioned surface. Alonso smiled down at him, and then lowered his head to trail kisses along his collarbone. Jack ran a hand up Alonso's side, his fingers brushing over what felt like a scar. Frowning slightly, he flipped them over and knelt over the younger man, one knee either side of his hips. Now he could see the scar on Alonso's abdomen.

"What happened?" He murmured, tracing the scar with one fingertip. Alonso shivered slightly at the touch.

"I was shot." He replied in a soft voice. "It's a rather long story." Jack leant down and ghosted his lips over Alonso's.

"Be sure to tell me it later." He murmured against his lips. Alonso smiled slightly and pushed his lips hard against Jack's, gripping at the older man's hips as he did so. Jack bucked his hips down forcefully, grinding against Alonso. The younger man moaned softly and slipped his fingers down under the waistband of Jack's trousers, pushing the material down as he did so. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Jack had nothing underneath them. Jack helped him to slide them down his legs, and then he kicked them off. Alonso's hands found Jack's growing excitement, and he enclosed one palm around it, squeezing ever so slightly. Jack broke the kiss with a sharp gasp, his eyes closed, lips parted. Alonso arched up and latched his teeth onto Jack's neck, biting gently as he slowly stroked his fingers down Jack's length. He felt Jack begin to unbutton his own trousers, one hand brushing over his crotch as he did so. Alonso jerked his hips ever so slightly as a slither of pleasure tingled at the base of his spine.

Jack flipped them again so that he was on his back, with better access to remove what was left of Alonso's clothing. Once that task was complete, Alonso kissed his way down Jack's chest, his hands securing Jack's hips to the bed. Jack felt his breathing quicken as he worked out where Alonso was heading. He threw his head back and cried out as Alonso took his length into his mouth without warning, swirling his tongue over every possible inch. Jack thanked whatever deity there was that he had been introduced to this gorgeous young man.

"Ohh… wow, Alonso…" He gasped out. "You sure know… what you're doing…" Alonso chuckled quietly, and vibrations jolted through Jack's entire body. He bucked his hips, only to have them forcefully shoved back down by Alonso's hands. Jack twisted his fingers in Alonso's short, dark hair, holding his head in place. It had been far too long since he'd experienced pleasure like this. His whole body felt like it was on fire, burning with lust and passion. He lifted Alonso's head gently, and waited until their eyes met. No words were needed. Both of them understood what the other wanted – what the other needed. Alonso crawled back up Jack's body to kiss him again, pressing their bodies so closely together it was hard to tell where one ended and the other started.

They flipped their positions, Alonso slinging one arm around Jack's neck as he deepened their kiss. Jack ground his hips down, rolling them against Alonso's. Both groaned at the friction, and Alonso bucked his hips involuntarily. Jack trailed his tongue over Alonso's jaw and down his throat, before sinking his teeth into the flesh around his collarbone. Alonso growled low in his throat, raking his nails down Jack's back. One leg hooked over Jack's hips, and pulled him down even further. Jack lifted his head slightly to press his lips against the underside of Alonso's jaw, hands falling to the younger man's hips.

"Jack…" Alonso purred in a husky voice. "I need you." Jack grinned against Alonso's neck and gently lifted Alonso's hips, sliding one hand underneath him. Alonso turned his head to capture Jack's lips in a kiss, and he winced slightly when Jack slid a finger into him. Jack deepened the kiss in an attempt to distract his younger lover from the discomfort, at least until it faded away into something more like pleasure. Alonso's nails dug into his back as he entered a second finger. It didn't take long for Jack to find that spot deep inside him, and he soon had Alonso gasping and writhing beneath him. Smiling into the kiss, he retracted his fingers and positioned himself between Alonso's thighs.

"Have you done this before?" He asked in a low murmur. Alonso smiled and nodded.

"A few times." He was breathing heavily, and a thin layer of sweat coated his entire body. Jack returned the smile and slowly eased himself into Alonso. The younger man wrapped his legs tightly around Jack's body and pulled him down sharply, causing them both to cry out loudly as their bodies joined together. Jack remained still for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

"You don't like to hang around, huh?" He asked Alonso with a shaky laugh. Alonso grinned back at him.

"I told you. I need you." He gasped out. Jack leant down, brought their lips together again. Teasingly slowly, he pulled back and thrust down again, starting up a slow rhythm. "Ahh… Jack… please…"

"Please what, Alonso?" Jack growled, teasingly trailing his tongue along Alonso's throat.

"H-harder…" Alonso met his eyes and smirked. "…sir." He remembered Jack's reaction the last time he had called him 'sir', and knew it was possibly the quickest way to get what he wanted. It was successful. The rhythm instantly sped up, Jack thrusting harder and harder into him. Alonso clutched at his shoulders, crying out each time Jack hit the spot deep inside him. Jack's forehead was pressed to his shoulder, his breathing quick and sharp, his whole body shaking from the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through him. "Ohh… god…" Alonso moaned out, wrapping his legs even tighter around Jack, forcing him down further. "Harder, Jack… please!" Jack was beyond speaking coherently. His mind refused to form the words, and he doubted his mouth would function enough to speak them. He pounded into him harder and faster, desperate to get the release his body so desperately needed.

Alonso could feel his release building up, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He'd never experienced such passion before – he was seeing stars, his whole body tingling with electricity as Jack pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He dug his nails into Jack's shoulders, bucking his hips to meet Jack's thrusts. The older man was breathing heavily, his skin heated and flushed. With each thrust, they both gasped, moaned, groaned, in almost perfect unison. Alonso threw his head back, arching his back as he let go, calling out Jack's name as he did so. His muscles tightened around Jack, and brought the Captain over the edge with him immediately afterwards. Jack collapsed on top of him, panting heavily, and Alonso smiled, leaning his head against Jack's and slowly trailing his fingers up and down Jack's spine.

"Wow." He breathed out, and grinned when he felt Jack smile against his shoulder. Jack eased himself up, slid out of him, and rolled over to lie on the bed beside Alonso.

"Yeah. Wow." Alonso turned onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow. Jack smiled up at him.

"That was… unbelievable." Alonso murmured. "It's never been so…" He trailed off, unable to find the right word to describe it. Jack laughed quietly.

"51st century pheromones." He told Alonso. "Does wonders in bed." He also turned onto his side and shifted closer to his younger lover, pulling him down for a kiss. It was only a quick kiss, short and sweet, but it left a smile on Alonso's face.

"So… how did you really know my name?" Jack laughed.

"I told you, I'm kinda psychic." Alonso rolled his eyes, but kissed him again anyway.

"Really?" Jack grinned.

"Of course!" Alonso raised his eyebrow and Jack's grinned dropped slightly – oh god that's exactly how Ianto used to do it – and he sighed softly. "Alright, I'm not psychic." He smiled. "I was told your name by a very good friend of mine." Alonso reached forward with his other hand and stroked back the hair that had fallen into Jack's face. Jack's eyes slipped closed briefly at the contact, and his smile widened.

"And how did he know my name?"

"I don't know. My guess is you may have run into him at some point in your life, quite possibly in your future." At Alonso's confused frown, Jack grinned. "He's a time traveller. Nothing ever happens to him in order, so you may not have met him yet."

"He must lead a very confusing life." Jack laughed.

"That's one way of putting it." He leant forward to share another kiss with his new lover. "If you ever see a tall, skinny guy in a long brown coat, with some really great hair, that's him. That's the Doctor." Alonso's eyes widened.

"You know the Doctor?" He exclaimed. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"_You_ know the Doctor?" They both laughed for a moment. "Well, that explains a couple of things. How did you meet him?" Alonso put a hand over the scar on his abdomen.

"I was a Midshipman – still am, actually – working on a Max Capricorn cruise from the planet Sto." Alonso told him. "It was called the Titanic, and I learnt from the Doctor that it was a bad name for a ship – disaster waiting to happen. The captain had been offered money for his family if he caused the ship to crash into the Earth, and I tried to stop him – and got shot in the process. Things went downhill from there, and the ship began to fall towards Earth. The Doctor managed to reach me up in the Bridge, and he stopped the Titanic from crashing into Earth."

"The Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace." Jack murmured. "I knew he had something to do with that."

"He saved a handful of us, but right at the end, he disappeared."

"Yeah. He does that." Jack grinned. Alonso returned the grin.

"Never thought I'd ever see him again, but I knew I'd never forget him." Alonso sighed softly, and met Jack's eyes. "How do you know him?"

"He saved me, too. From myself." Jack's eyes darkened slightly. "I was a conman when we met. He turned me into a better person, and then we went our separate ways." Jack smiled briefly. "I always come running if he needs my help, though."

"You must care about him."

"I did, once. I cared about him a lot." Jack sighed, and rolled over onto his back. "I even loved him, back in the old days. But then… he wasn't there when I needed him the most. My world was ending and he was nowhere to be seen. As a result, I lost the one man I loved on Earth." Alonso saw the sadness creep into Jack's eyes, and lay back down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. "A part of me still cares about the Doctor, but as nothing more than a friend. My feelings towards him changed when he abandoned me in the worst way possible." Alonso gently ran his fingertips up and down Jack's chest in a soothing gesture.

"What happened?" Jack felt his defensive barriers start to rise, but he forced them back. Ianto had always told him not to shut people out. Ianto hated knowing so little about him, and he had died before he'd even gotten past the surface. The Doctor had forced his path to cross with Alonso's for a reason. He must have known Alonso was someone he could trust.

"Back on Earth, I worked for an organisation whose job was to combat alien threats. It was called Torchwood. I was the leader of one branch, and I had a team of four brilliant humans working with me. They were like my family, towards the end. Among them was a man called Ianto Jones…"

He told Alonso everything. About being a Time Agent, and meeting the Doctor and Rose. About his Torchwood team, about the Hub, about the various aliens that fell through the Rift. He told him about his ex-partner Captain John, and his brother Gray. He told him about Owen and Tosh, how they died. He told him about the Daleks, and how the Earth was stolen. He told him about the 456. He told him about the relationship he had with Ianto, and how Ianto died. He told him how guilty he felt because of it, and how he felt responsible.

And Alonso listened.

In return, Alonso told him about himself. About training to fly the Max Capricorn cruises, and his first trip out on the Titanic. About meeting the Doctor. About the Doctor saving Earth and flying the Titanic back out into orbit. About what happened after.

And Jack listened.

*

Jack lay awake in the dark, the sleeping figure of Alonso curled up against his side. They'd talked for hours, and he'd revealed some of the things it had taken years for other people to uncover. But he didn't feel uncomfortable about it. It had felt good to talk about it so easily. He glanced down at Alonso and smiled. If he ever saw the Doctor again – in whatever body – he would thank him.

Slowly easing himself out of the loose hold Alonso had on him, he pushed back the sheets and got out of bed. He pulled on his trousers and crossed to a nearby window, gazing out at the night. He hadn't asked where they were when Alonso had led him here, but he assumed it was a hotel of sorts. He could see the bar where they'd met, lights flashing and music still blaring despite the early hour. Various alien life forms were wandering in and out, some of them obviously drunk judging from the way they were stumbling around. Jack smirked at the sight.

He jumped a little as an arm curled around his waist and he turned slightly to look behind him. Alonso smiled sleepily at him, resting his chin on Jack's shoulder. Jack returned the smile.

"What are you doing up?" He murmured.

"I could ask you the same thing." Alonso replied. Jack turned around in his embrace, and noticed that the younger man had wrapped the sheet around him. He pressed a kiss to Alonso's forehead, and the Midshipman snuggled into him.

"I couldn't sleep." Jack told him in a low voice. "Come on, let's get you back into bed." Alonso shook his head slightly, and Jack laughed quietly. "Comfortable?" He nodded. Jack kissed his forehead again, and then rested his head against Alonso's. "Okay. I guess we could stay here a while." He turned his gaze back to the window, and smiled at the stars in the sky. Somewhere out there was the most wonderful man he'd ever met, exploring space and time and saving planets. The same wonderful man that had given him the best gift of apology possible – a beautiful young man who not only understood him, but accepted him, and perhaps even already cared about him. And even if Alonso hadn't reached that stage yet, they had plenty of time to get there.

Alonso lifted his head and watched Jack for a moment. He'd never met a man like him before, but he was glad that he had.

"You want to go back to bed?" Jack asked, turning to look at him with a smile.

"Only if you want to." Jack leant down and kissed him.

"Then let's go." He led Alonso back to the bed, and lay down beside him. The younger man instantly curled up against him, head on his shoulder and arm draped over his chest. Jack snaked an arm around his waist, holding him close.

"Goodnight, Captain." Jack closed his eyes and tried not to think about the last person who said those two words late at night, curled up against him in the bed beneath his office in the Hub. He had a chance to move on, now, and he was going to take it.

"Sweet dreams, Midshipman." He replied in a whisper.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** First Jack/Alonso story I've written. Be prepared to see more XD Jack/Alonso is almost rated as highly as Jack/Ianto and Jack/Doctor in my books XD Please review on your way out!  
~ homesweethomicide13_


End file.
